Patent literature 1 discloses a paper sheet processing device for processing paper sheets while carrying the paper sheets. In this paper sheet processing device, a paper feeding device part carries the paper sheets one by one to feed them to a device body; and the device body cuts or folds the paper sheets in the carrying direction or the direction perpendicular to the carrying direction while carrying the paper sheets. In addition, Patent literature 1 discloses a technology wherein a cutting means or a fold forming means is moved to control its position.
Patent literature 2 discloses a cutting device for cutting paper sheets to obtain cards having predetermined dimensions. In addition, Patent literature 2 also discloses a technology wherein a cutting device part is formed of a detachable unit, a plurality of the units are installed, and the cutting round blades of the respective units are arranged so as to respectively correspond to the various dimensions of the cards.
Patent literatures 2 and 3 disclose devices for performing cutting and shearing.
Patent literatures 4 and 5 disclose devices provided with a cutting means for cutting paper sheets and a cutting waste elimination means for eliminating cutting waste generated by cutting to the outside of a carrying route.
Patent literature 6 discloses a technology wherein paper sheets are adsorbed and carried one by one in a paper feeding device part.
Patent literature 7 discloses a technology wherein paper sheets are fed in a state of being inclined with respect to the carrying direction by inclining the rotation shaft of a paper sheet feeding roller in a paper feeding device part with respect to the carrying direction.
Patent literature 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2001-232700
Patent literature 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. H10-76495
Patent literature 3: Japanese Published Patent Application No. H08-290392
Patent literature 4: Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. S53-36636
Patent literature 5: Japanese Published Patent Application No. H10-146796
Patent literature 6: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2000-34052
Patent literature 7: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2001-335166